


Life Span

by Xxxx_Xxxx



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Morgana centric, Morgana doesn't become human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxx_Xxxx/pseuds/Xxxx_Xxxx
Summary: Morgana is not a cat, so ...how long can Morgana survive?





	Life Span

“Morgana, do you even age?”

Asked Akira suddenly in the middle of his usual cuddling with Morgana, said cuddling include full body massage, hair trimming, etc. Not that Morgana complain with all that, it felt purrfe…ehem great, he’s pretty thankful to Akira.

“Mrooww~~that feels greaat… Huh? What? Oh, now that I think about it…I don’t know, my body always feel good though. Why are you asking that?”

“I can’t tell the difference between normal cat and old one. You all look the same”

“Hey, watch it! I am not a cat! And how can you not tell how youthful I look! Just look at at my shinny fur!”

“Maybe my caring technique is just that great!”

 

_Sometimes I forgot…_

 

So they continue their bicker just like always. Just like that the this talk is quickly forgotten, that is until so many years later he suddenly remember that moment. Every year, Morgana always get his birthday celebrated, until finally his age surpasses a normal cat age. Not that he’s complaining since he get to be with the Phantom Thieves without having to fear about him getting to old to be with them.

And no, it doesn’t mean he give up searching for a way to be human. He still want to be human but being a cat sometime has it perks, like being doted on in a way human cannot or slipping into places unnoticed. And it looks like if he become human, there will a lot of works need to be done so he will be recognized as part of society. He doesn’t want to become to much of a burden for his friends.

When he decide to share his thought about how much need to be done when he become human, his friends are telling him to relax and leave it to them. Something like forging new identity is easy peasy with their current connections.

Speaking of connections, the thieves are now working adults with lots of connections indeed. Just seeing them right now, make him feel older too. Also a little proud of them.

“Is that tears I am seeing? Why are even crying dude??”

That earn Ryuuji a solid paw to his face.

 

_..that I am cannot possibly exist beyond my role.._

The Phantom Thieves still meet from time to time and with Akira moving into the city, they can meet even more frequently. Not as much as when they are younger though, but it’s nice to be able to meet all his friends reguraly and he know Akira feel the same too. And now that he’s in the familiar city, when Akira is busy with that Tora guy (something about preparing Akira), he go to his friends and play with them. Maybe staying for the night if he can or getting special treatment from them if they want to cuddle him.

Morgana even get their schedule pat down, so he know the right time to meet them.

Like...checking Makoto, so she doesn’t overwork herself with cases.

Helping Ryuuji about his students or planning study schedule. See~ don’t underestimate him just because he’s a cat, he can study just fine (with everyone help)! Better than Ryuuji too!

Visiting Lady Ann so she eat some healthy stuff and not just what she want to eat, even if she still don’t get fat and still earning envy from her rival.

Futaba and Yusuke need a lot of attentions especially, they are too absorbed into their own world. How can they forget eating and sleeping even after becoming adult??

Haru is the one he worry the least, with her capable henchmen maintaning her health.

Even Akira still need to be monitored, he have tendencies to exhaust himself, making Morgana resorting to pounch him into the bed.

When all of them have their own families, Morgana doesn’t need to remind them anymore. But it feels like he’s getting roped into being a babysitter. Damn, their patting is so goood~ as expected of the children of Phantom Thieves.

 

… _and I am pretty sure my form right now…_

Years go by and now only one former thief remain beside him. Now it’s only two of them left.

“Why don’t you stay at the hospital?” asked Morgana beside the bed.

“Cat can’t go in” teased them.

“I can just sneak in and I said I am not a cat” he counter in playful tone.

“I just want to be beside my family in my last days and home feels more comfortable”

“Well, I guess it’s enough reason” he said. For some time they just lay in silence and finally Morgana broke it.

“Why do you look concerned?”

“....hah..nothing I can hide from you…might as well say it. Are you gonna be okay?”

“Hah! Well of course, who do you think I am?”

“Masc..ehem…Pilot of the Phantom Thieves!”

“I just gonna pretend I don’t hear the first one…but there you have it!”

“Okay then, that’s a BIG relieve” chuckled them.

“Says so! Anyway… You must be tired after today. Let’s go to sleep”

“Okay. Good night, Morgana”

“Good night”

 

… _is maintained by all of your cognitive of me…_

_...man…all of you just won’t let me go meoweheheh…_

 

That night both of them dreamt of the rest of the crew, it was such a happy reunion.

Afterall this time, finally the crew are complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Help! Someone please proof read it! Do I even wrote this right? 
> 
> Setting my confusion aside, I am taking this idea when Morgana said that maybe he's able to live even though metaverse is gone because of the phantom thieves still remember him. WIth all of them death, I'd say he's death too. Can't decide who will live the longest, Haru or Akira... so I make the last person ambiguous. Akira is obvious choice. As for Haru, it's because I think she will live the longest...she's doing freshly made healthy food business afterall! And she's the one Morgana run to when he's throwing tantrum. 
> 
> Who do you think gonna be the last one?


End file.
